The Psychiatrist (1982)
Plot Overview Steven, taking the day off, finds Sammy Jo tinkering with his Trans Am. Sammy Jo has set up a rematch and Steven is so psyched about it that he starts making out with Sammy Jo. Winning the race is even better for Sammy Jo, Steven is going to bring her to his cabin. But Sammy Jo is not the naive girl he thinks she is. Krystle asks Sammy Jo why she didn't tell her that her father is not coming back for her. Sammy Jo says she did not want to worry Krystle. Now, Krystle recommends sending Sammy Jo to school to become a secretary. But Sammy Jo doesn't want to work, she wants Steven's money. Fallon really does not want to have Jeff's baby. She goes to Nick to get him to recommend a doctor in New York who can do the procedure. Nick has no time for this little girl. With Nick upstairs, Fallon "happens" to answer his ringing phone - it is Krystle seeking an appointment. Fallon, instead, interprets it to be the two setting up a rendezvous. Nick is not impressed by the jealous act and kicks Fallon out. Jeff is willing to do anything to stop Fallon from having an abortion. He tries to see if he has any legal rights, but he does not. Then, Jeff asks Claudia why a woman would want to have an abortion. Claudia claims that a woman must be really insecure. Jeff tries a new tact with Fallon - let's work things out. But Fallon does not love Jeff and tells him again that she only married him so Cecil would give Blake the loan. Jeff is so disgusted. After a landing in Paris, where he phones Krystle (who does not like the secretive nature of his dealings), Blake arrives in Rome. Blake meets Alexis, but Rashid is not there. He is to meet them in a villa in the Italian hillside. It takes Rashid three days to meet Blake at the villa. During those three days, Alexis tries to woo Blake, and even gets a photographer to capture Blake rubbing Alexis down. The photograph makes it back to the States. Krystle sees the picture of Alexis and Blake while in the waiting room at Nick's office and runs off. Nick chases her down and brings her back to his place. Nick spends the afternoon with Krystle, and when she finds the tabloid in Nick's jacket, she opens up to Nick. Nick tells her there is no reason to cry for Blake. Krystle wants to leave for fear of what she would do if she stayed. Nick wants her to stay and the two kiss. In the meantime, Blake kisses Alexis in Rome. Blake felt so relieved to get his tankers of oil, and Alexis looked particularly radiant, he could not help himself. Blake does feel instant guilt, but Alexis tries to convince him not to. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby (credit only) * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Colby Chester ... Handley * John Saxon ... Rashid Ahmed * James Carrington ... Buddy * Ava Lazar ... Linda * Bonnie Keith ... Receptionist Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 13-Nov-1981 to 23-Nov-1981 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); Sisters of the Immaculate Heart of Mary (Los Angeles). * Deleted scene : Steven and Sammy Jo repair their car. Quotes * Nick Toscanni [Fallon has misinterpreted a call from Krystle to Nick]: Mrs. Carrington is a patient of mine. Fallon Carrington Colby: Is she really? Nick Toscanni: Yes, and you're not entitled to know even that much. Now get the hell out of here, Fallon, and don't you ever pull the jealousy bit with me again. Your father's lived with it since he married Krystle; that's his problem. But I don't have to take it from you - *especially* not from you. Is that clear? * Rashid Ahmed [to Alexis]: Your former husband was quite an adversary. A real instinct for the jugular. You should have warned me.